BMD-3 Bakhcha AA
The BMD-3 Bakhcha AA is a Russian infantry fighting vehicle, a modified version of the BMD-3. It serves the role of a mobile anti-aircraft battery, as its main turret is replaced by a ZU-23-2. It appears in Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, AA variants of the BMD-3 are used by Serdaristani forces during Air Force One. Like most other enemy vehicles in the level, they can be destroyed in a few rockets or a short burst of cannon fire. Even with their anti-air guns, they do little damage against the player's helicopter, even on harder difficulties. If an enemy BMD-3 happens to make direct contact with the player's Mi-24, the helicopter will be destroyed instantly, as with making contact with many other surfaces. It is available to the player; before the player reaches the construction site, they will see a large, circular concrete structure on the right side of the river. There will be an unmanned BMD-3 AA. Players can also take the endeavor of shooting the enemy manning the ZU-23-2 to vacate the vehicle. It has similar characteristics to the BMD-3, only it is slightly lacking in maneuverability. The driver does not have access to any weapons. The gunner can use the ZU-23-2 to some effect against infantry, especially with its explosive flak rounds and how it takes a long time to overheat. Interestingly, if the player makes a head-on collision with another enemy BMD-3 AA, both will be instantly destroyed. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 singleplayer, the BMD-3 Bakcha AA is seen briefly during Heavy Metal. It appears when the player uses UAV-1 to destroy multiple 9M133 Kornet emplacements, as well as multiple BMD-3 AA's. They usually do not engage the player and take only one hellfire rocket to kill, although killing the gunner with the machine gun causes the BMD to instantly explode. It cannot be used by the player. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the BMD-3 Bakhcha AA is fitted with an automatic 40mm grenade launcher and an optional co-axial machine gun, as well as a mounted ZU-23-2 anti-aircraft gun. It still features the standard 2 passenger side mounted firing ports. As the BMD-3 AA only appears at Port Valdez on Rush, there are many uses for it on that map. For the first and second bases, it can be used just like any other IFV. Naturally, a player will have to adjust to the 40mm grenade cannon and the passenger will need to adjust to the ZU-23-2, but it can be a deadly force to punch through enemy lines. If the player's team reaches the third and fourth base, the BMD-3 AA will be the only essential anti-air weapon to use against the enemy AH-64 Apache and UH-60 Black Hawk. As for the defenders it is important to protect the helicopters' use by the enemies, but if this happens, the BMD-3 AA can also be stolen by the defenders to use against whatever captured air vehicles are in the air. It is also quite common for players to abandon the BMD-3 AA in the enemy base, making it easy to capture. The vehicle also appears in Onslaught in Atacama Desert on the first base. BFBC2 BMD-3 Bakhcha AA Stats.png|The BMD-3 Bakhcha AA's in-game description. Rush *Port Valdez Onslaught *Atacama Desert BFBC2 Bakhcha AA 2.jpg|The BMD-3 Bakhcha AA docked at the Russia base on Port Valdez BFBC2 Bakhcha AA 1.jpg|Another view of the BMD-3 Bakhcha AA BFBC2 Bakhcha AA 7.jpg|Driving seat view BFBC2 Bakhcha AA 3.jpg|Driving seat third person view BFBC2 Bakhcha AA 4.jpg|Secondary seat (ZU-23-2) BFBC2 Bakhcha AA 6.jpg|Third seat (Machine gun firing port) BFBC2 Bakhcha AA 5.jpg|Fourth seat (Machine gun firing port) Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Infantry Fighting Vehicle Category:Anti Aircraft Vehicles